Electronic paper or e-paper displays address the need for inexpensive yet flexible devices for large area and disposable applications which are unsuitable for standard liquid crystal displays (LCD) and light emitting diode (LED) displays. Some of the applications such as posters and billboards require high levels of output which can only be accommodated by the use of an appropriate backlight. However, current e-paper designs are reflective and therefore are incompatible with the use of the backlights.
Accordingly, there is a need for e-paper which is transmissive. Moreover, there is also a need for a transmissive e-paper display that is able to display gray levels.